This disclosure relates to a toner container and an image forming apparatus.
Typically known are various technologies of arranging an IC tag of a toner container in an image forming apparatus.
For example, an image forming apparatus is known which has IC tags respectively attached to top parts of side surfaces of bodies of a plurality of toner containers. The IC tags are attached in a manner such as to be arranged alternately at a far side and a near side of the side surfaces of the bodies of the plurality of toner containers. Also a reader with an antenna which makes communication with the IC tag is arranged at a position opposite to the IC tag.
With the image forming apparatus described above, a distance between the plurality of IC tags described above can be increased to such a distance that permits prevention of signal interference between the plurality of IC tags.